


I can't believe I fell so hard

by little-jar (VanimaSpot)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anxiety, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Post-Episode: s02e03 Family of Rogues, Protective Leonard Snart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:22:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7331134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanimaSpot/pseuds/little-jar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Family of Rogues (2x03) Len gets out of jail thanks to Lisa and Mick. A month later seems that the Flash is not in Central City, or is he? And if he is, where is he and with whom?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "Run, run, lost boy." They say to me. "Away from all reality". - Lost boy by Ruth B

Leonard was not expecting to be concerned about the kid. It was weird to be reading constantly a blog about him. There was not anything new about the Flash for almost two weeks now and it was very weird. Something was not right. That is why he started following Cisco. In the last few days he saw him talking with a blond lady and a guy. Also, there were sights of the Starling´s vigilante. It was so obvious but he did not approach them. He did not want an arrow to the chest. He stopped following them, Lisa was starting to suspect about his late nights.

Five days later he entered Saint and Sinners with Lisa. One of those family dinners that Lisa insisted on. All day he felt something in his chest, like something was going to end very wrong and it got worse when he entered the bar. They got a seat and ordered something.

“Lenny, are you all right?”- Lisa asked with a hint of concern in her voice.

“Peachy”

She could not keep asking, because in that moment a man arrived at their table. He was a tall ginger, with green eyes. The man ignored Lisa and started talking directly to Len.

“My employer sent me to ask for your help, Mr. Snart. I am Matthew, nice to meet you.”- The man talked as if he was reading a script, no emotions in his voice - “He says he needs your help with retrieving some information for him.”

“So, who is your employer?”

“He is a very secretive man. He said he just wants to talk to you, that he needs just a little favor. That he will pay you anything you want, but if you do not go at least to talk, there will be consequences.”

Both siblings exchanged a glance and got up. They followed the man, noticing vaguely that indeed there was something weird with the man and how he acted; like he was some kind of robot. It was not a weird thought; in Central City everything was a little bit odd. Maybe his employee was an engineer or something.

What Len was not waiting was this mess.

“Finally we met Mr. Snart”

The man was an inch taller than Len and 5 years younger. He had shoulder-length black hair. His smile was a creepy one; Len did not like him at all.

“My name is Aiden. I know I have to offer a handshake, but you see I won´t. If I touch anybody I can control them.”- He said from his seat on the table, with the creepy smile still on his face- “I think they call me The Coronel, because it has something to do with giving orders. That is why I won´t shake hands with either of you, even if I am wearing my gloves.”

Of course he had heard about him. He had entered the house of the Santinis and got out with their money and nobody could remember his face. The Coronel motioned Lisa and Len to sit with him on the table, where he was eating dinner.

“What do you want from us?” -Lisa asked first.

“Oh, no! Miss Snart. You got me wrong. I just need your brother’s help only.”- Aiden answered and then sipped his wine. -“Let me tell you about it from the beginning and I hope I can convince you to help me. If it is ok, with both of you?”

After they both nodded The Coronel began to talk.

“Well, when I found out about my powers I started testing them. Now I know I can only use it with a certain amount of people at the same time and an extended period of time. The point is that wanted to see if I could make somebody fall in love with me and I could, but the person I made fall in love with me wasn´t the one I really wanted. So, of course I went looking for them. It was a little difficult you know, because he works for the CCPD.”

The last sentence he said it looking at Lisa, like trying to make her feel sympathy for him. Lisa played her part, and smiled sadly to him. Len knew better.

“But I got to touch him one day and made him come on a date with me. Everything was nice at the beginning, we kissed and he stayed at my home. He did everything I asked him and I was very happy.”- The man watched Len now, but he was not smiling at all- “But of course I couldn´t get my happy ending. I asked him if he loved me and you know what his answer was. He didn´t say anything. He just does whatever I tell him to do but doesn´t talk to me.”

The man got up from the chair, now with a sardonic smile on his face. Len and Lisa were tense. Both with hands near their weapons.

“Henry, come here!”- The man yelled in the direction of a room to his right.

Len was not expecting Barry Allen to walk out of that room.

“You see, Henry here is the one I love the most.”- Aiden said while he touched Barry´s lifeless face tenderly.

Len tried not to seem agitated, even when the other man was now watching Barry while he talked. His hands were on Barry´s cheeks, squeezing a little.

“He does not talk to me. Obviously he moans and screams when I fuck him.”-The Coronel leaned and kissed Barry on the lips- “But one day he answered one of my questions. I asked him who he preferred to fuck him and he said a name.”

Without leaving the speedsters side and squeezing harder his face, the man said a name with a lot of hate.

“Leonard Snart”

Lisa tried to look his brother in the eye but he could not watch her now. He felt something in his stomach. It seemed that Lisa and he were in big trouble. Aiden looked at Len with so much hate and aimed with a gun to them.

“I don´t hate you”- the man lied - “I just want to kill you and his family, and make Henry to understand he has nobody else but me. That´s it.”

Both siblings got up from their seats and pointed their guns to the man’s face.

“I am sorry but today we do not feel like dying.”-Len said smirking.

Of course the man used Barry as a shield, holding him on the waist. Len glanced at his sister and motioned her to go outside. She knew what she had to do.

“I think you should go with your sister, she might get herself killed”- the man commented dryly.

“She can take care of herself”- Len said with his smirk still on- “Then, this is why you wanted to see me.”

“Well, I wanted to do something else but the anger got the best of me.”- He tried to smirk too.

“Henry, take the gun” - Barry did as he was told, watching Len but not really watching- “The man in front of you is a waste of breath in this world”  
Len aimed at the man, but he was still using the speedster as a shield. He will wait for the perfect moment to shoot. He just hoped he took the shot before something bad happened.  
“He is a bad guy”-Aiden’s hands left Barry and took a few steps away from him- “Now, Henry dear, shoot the bad guy”  
Len tried not to point at the young man, but could not stop himself when Barry took two steps forward. The only thing that stopped him from firing the Cold Gun was that Barry was not watching him and now he was turning to watch The Coronel. Neither of the older men expected Barry to shoot Aiden till the moment the man was on the floor moaning from pain.

The gun reached the floor after the speedster let it go. Len watched how Barry took a step backwards and started shaking.

“You s-stupid cunt…” -Aiden tried to yell but it came out as a groan.

The door abruptly opened and Lisa went inside the room, closing the door behind her.

“There are a lot more than we were expecting”- she said.

Lisa took on the image in the room and looked at her brother for answers. Len shook his head.

“We should get out of here”

“I- I can”- Barry’s raspy voice made them look at him.

Barry looked at Len form permission and the older man nodded, then Barry and Lisa disappeared in a blink. Then Len felt someone grab him and whisk him out of the room. Just when he was in his feet he felt Barry’s body drop.

“Lisa get a car, we need to get out of here”- Len said while he grabbed the unconscious body of the young man.

When they were on the car Len noticed they were five blocks away from the place.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "With torn and bleeding hearts we smile,  
> And mouth with myriad subtleties."  
> -We wear the mask by Paul Laurence Dunbar.

Barry wakes up with a moan. His stomach is killing him and he does not have any strength in his body. He is so tired that he does not notice the man sitting near him in the bed.  
“Hey Scarlet” - the voice makes Barry jump a little.- “Can you get up?”  
“No”-comes the answer a little raspy.  
Either way he tries, achieving a semi-sitting position on the bed. He gets dizzy and sways a little, a hand reaches for him and he flinches at the touch.  
“It is all right. I am not gonna hurt you”-Len says.  
“I know. It’s a reflex.”  
Leonard did not like much that answer but said nothing. He just helped the young man to sit properly and later gave him a bowl with soup. He had noticed that the other one was very tin.  
“Thank you.”- Barry said, grabbing with a little difficulty the bowl.  
While the speedster ate, it seemed that every motion hurt; even though he had no visible injury. Just when Barry ended his soup, Lisa came into the room.

"Hey"-she said to both men, then eyed the younger one- "So, how I should call you out of the custom?"

"Barry"

Lisa got near the bed and extended her hand at the empty bowl, Barry gave it to her. Without saying anything, she reached and cleaned with her hand a bit of food in the boy's cheek. Len noticed that the boy did not flinch like when she touched him.

"Thanks"- Barry said softly and tried to smile to Lisa.

"You should rest, Scarlet. We will be outside, just call if you need anything."

Len and Lisa got out of the room after Barry nodded. Len went with his sister to the kitchen, far from earshot.

"We need to call Hartley. He can talk with him and help here."

"He knows who he is?"

"Yes, and sometimes helps them out"

"Oh! So that is the secret place where Hart goes"

"Just call him"

Fifteen minutes later Pied Piper was going inside the room. Twenty minutes and Hartley came out with a serious face. Len was waiting in the living room of the apartment when he approached him. He waited for the other to start talking.

"He says he can't move much, he just need to eat more to gain strength again. That way he will heal faster, but he didn't say from what. He hasn't been eating properly these two weeks and said it was a miracle he could get you all out of there."

Hartley was now frowning. There was something else he wasn't saying.

"I know he doesn't want me to be worried, I know there is something else, but he doesn't want to tell me. Did you notice something else in there?"

Len got closer to Hartley and said in low voice.

"It seems he has been abused, sexually and physically."

The young man frowned, with his right hand pulled his hair a little.

"We need Caitlin to look at him."

"Call her and tell her we will arrive at S.T.A.R labs in thirty minutes. I am going to give Barry more food."

Hartley nodded and tried to go away, but Len stopped him.

"For any chance did you touched him?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Did he flinch?"

"Not that I am aware off. Why?"-he asked suspicious.

"No reason. Go call Dr Snow."

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Len acquired Barry yogurt and fruit. The other man smiled at him and thanked for the food. When Len gave him the bowl, he touched his hand and Barry flinched. The older man was into his own thoughts that he didn´t notice Barry frowning at his hands.

"Thank you for taking care of me"- the speedster said in a low voice, still raspy but less than before-" and for calling Hartley."

"Well, I can´t beat you if you are not strong enough."

Len noticed the wince just after he noticed what he said. He meant to tease Barry, not make him uncomfortable. He sighted and opened his mouth to say something, but the other was faster.

"It is ok. I know you were joking."

Len noticed the tremble in the voice, but also noticed something else. Like what he said was rehearsed. Like it was something he was saying to himself than to Len. He tried to reach for the bowl before it fell from Barry´s trembling hands. The younger one just flinched away when he saw Len´s hand, at the same time he frowned.

"I am sorry"- he said still frowning, mad at something- "I-I don´t know why I do that. I know you won´t hurt me. Not the same as-as … him"

Len didn´t know what to say or do. He was still talking like he was saying that to himself. Lisa was the one who saved him from reaching and hugging the young man.

"We are ready"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am thinking that Hartley already is part of team Flash (after Flashback 2x17) and also a Rogue part time. Len of course knows that but hasn´t have time to take adventage of it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe today seems cloudy and grey  
> So full of sorrow and tomorrow seems so far away  
> But it gets better it gets better  
> -It gets better by Todrick Hall.

They arrived at the entrance of S.T.A.R labs at 6:30 in the morning. Cisco, Caitlin and Oliver Queen were outside waiting for them. Just when Barry was going out of the car before Hartley, Oliver was the first to get near him. Len saw the moment Barry spotted Oliver and flinched away, near Lisa. Everyone watched the reaction surprised but nobody said anything.  
“Cait” -called Hart.  
She got near Barry and pulled him inside; he went with no problem, which was not surprising. Everybody got inside, after Oliver frowned at the Rogues and Cisco asked for their guns. They entered behind Cisco, with the vigilante following them.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When Caitlin got out of the room, where she was checking Barry, she went to the cortex. She talked to Cisco and send him to the room were Barry was. Then, she addressed everybody else, still wary of the Rogues.

“He is healing fine, just a little slower. He just needs to rest and eat so his body will be all right.”- she sighted and looked at Len- “Hartley told me about the abuse. He seems fine but apparently he reacted at Oliver approaching him, but not Cisco. Does he react with you?"

"Yes."

"Do you recall the physical appearance of the man that was with Barry?"

"He was tall, muscled, blond... nothing special"-Len explained, uncomfortable with all the eyes in him.

In that moment Joe and Iris entered the room, stopping when they saw the Rogues. Caitlin told them on the phone about their presence but it did not stop Joe to reach for his gun. Iris held a hand in front of him, making him relax a little.

"Where is he?"-she asked and then went to the room Caitlin signaled, before eyeing his father.

Caitlin informed Joe about Barry´s situation. Cisco arrived to the cortex while they reached the point before of Iris and Joe´s arrival. This time, Lisa was the one who talked, catching everyone's attention.

"He had hands like Lenny's and is as broad as Queen. His voice was very similar to Detective West"- she said while watching every man she mentioned.

"That explains his reaction to both Snart and Oliver."-Caitlin sighted.

"What was his name?"-Joe asked very serious.

"Aiden"

With that name Joe stared in shock at Lisa and before they knew anything he was almost running to the medical room. Hartley watched Caitlin looking for an answer but she just shrugged. Oliver was the first to make a move, walking in front of the Snart siblings, blocking the medical room.

"Well, I think you should leave. You are not needed here anymore." - he said with a harsh voice.

"Sorry but I will stay"- Len answered with the same tone.

"You know I could send you to jail, it does not matter of you helped Barry or not, you are a wanted man."

"Oh! How lucky I am. I get to go to jail and not an arrow. How considered of you part."

Oliver frowned at that, Cold just smiled smug. Before they got into a fight, Oliver took a step back and watched Snart up and down.

"What else are you not telling us? Even better, how did you find Barry?"

That made Len cool a little, but the tension never left his body. He also took a step back and got near his sister. She walked to his right and started talking. She summarized what happened the day before, watching Cisco when she said the man´s codename. Everybody present didn´t know what to say. They knew they could not ask for more. The situation was very complicated and explained Barry´s reactions.

"The Coronel wants you dead, but why?"-Cisco asked at Len.

"Apparently, because Barry picked me and not him."- he shrugged.

"But he flinches when you get near him."- Hartley commented.

"Because he has a similar feature like his molester. It happens when you suffer an abuse and people around you resemble the abuser, even if you love that person they will always remember them about the abuser."

"So Doctor Snow, what you are saying is that Barry is in love with my brother"- Lisa said cheeky.

"I… No… what I am saying… I…. ugh… maybe like him… a little. I don´t know."

Steps on the hallway called all their attention. Iris and Joe entered the cortex without Barry. Both of them looked sad but angry at the same time. The detective ignored everybody and Iris just sighted. Then she got near Snart.

"Tell me Aiden is dead."-her voice was murderous, surprising everyone but her dad.

"He was shot but I can´t confirm or deny anything. We went out of the place quite quickly."- he said immediately.

"Next time, be sure he is dead."- she said and walked away.

Joe followed her, but stopped in front of Len.

"He is resting right now, but he said he wanted to talk to you after. I am not happy with his decision but I know it is important what he has to tell you."

With that he went away too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie, are you okay?  
> Will you tell us that you're okay?  
> There's a sign at the window  
> That he struck you a crescendo, Annie  
> -Smooth Criminal by Michael Jackson

Lisa went out to get coffee, while Cisco and Hartley went to tinker with something somewhere in the lab. Caitlin went to call someone and Oliver stayed watching Snart, trying to get a reason to shoot the man. 27 minutes later Lisa appeared, but she didn´t stop in the cortex and she didn´t had the coffee with her. She kept walking in direction to Barry´s room.

"Lisa"- Len called, but she ignored him.

Oliver and he went behind her, watching how she entered the room where Barry was. The speedster was awake; he was sitting on the bed and was surprised for the intrusion.

"Yes?"-he asked them.

Everything passes to fast for Oliver or Leonard to react. Lisa took out a gun, pointed at her own head and fired. Thankfully Barry reacted fast and pointed the gun to the roof, leaving a hole near the light bulb. He took the gun, emptied it and threw it away from them. The other two men were in shock.

"Lisa"-Barry called, holding her away from the gun she was trying to grab. "Dammit. Look at me. Tell me what he told you to do. His exact words."

"He… told me t-to put a bullet in my head in front of you."- her words sounded forced and she was still trying to get near the gun, but Barry never left her.

He took a bullet from the floor and asked Lisa to open her mouth. With a little struggle she complied.

"See, now you have a bullet in your head, don´t you?"- Barry told her, with a hand on her mouth."You did what he told you."

In a moment the girl stopped struggling and sank on the floor, taking Barry with her. She spit the bullet away from her and without thinking she hugged Barry. Oliver and Len got near them, the first one started collecting bullets and the second sat near his sister.

"You are safe. He can´t reach you in here. You don´t have to do what he tells you."- Barry murmured at the same time he hugged Lisa.

His words sounded like he was talking to himself and not Lisa. It was weird see someone so emotive been right now like a wall. The kid hasn´t show any sign of breaking and it was weird to see someone so similar to his old self. Leonard didn´t like one bit the speedster attitude right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo short u.u but I needed to get this out of my system


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can fake a smile. I can force a laugh. I can dance and play if that´s what you ask.  
> \- Human by Christina Perri

After what happened with Lisa, Barry called his family and told them to be careful. Lisa didn´t remember where she saw him, they had to wait around 24 hours for her to remember. That is why he needed everyone safe. Then he walked into the cortex and saw Lisa in a chair, she seemed composed but was looking at nothing. Cisco and Caitlin where looking at Lisa, but at the same time they tried not to. Len was in the exit, with his arms crossed and both he and Oliver where waiting for the other to blink first. Barry approached Len, breaking the glaring contest.

"Can we talk?"

Len nodded and followed Barry out of the room, feeling Oliver´s eyes on them. They walked a little and then Barry stopped, without looking at the other.

“I am sorry. It was my fault your sister was in danger. I got you both in trouble and I am sorry.”

"Not your fault kid."

Barry turned and looked Len in the face.

"It really is… I…" - the speedster sighed and looked down. - "His hands are like yours, but at the same time they are not. I know that. Your hands are so much larger than mine… but it does not make me feel small."

He was looking at Len´s hands while he was talking. He swayed as if he wanted to sit but at the same time wanted to be up. His voice started to tremble a little when he kept talking.

"I used to watch them all the time. I liked them. I always wondered if they were cold or not."- Barry shakes his head, trying to focus on what he was trying to say. - "When he did things to me I thought of you… Related your hands and his and every time I see your hands I remember what he did. That´s why I don´t like your hands right now."

Len tried to say something but Barry kept talking. He wanted to say something but he wasn´t sure what.

"It was my fault he went to get you. I was thinking of you when he asked me. He asked who I was thinking of and I said your name." -he looked up meeting Cold´s eyes and then looked down.- "You were the one who kept me right… alive… not falling into darkness…"

Barry´s hands where trembling, not with speed but anxiety. Len wanted to touch them but not yet. He wanted to say something. Anything.

"Hey"- he called -"You´re safe now. He will not hurt you again. Your family will make sure of it." - As will I. He will make sure of that. Nobody touched his family. Barry left out a bitter laugh.

"You know. I saw your face when you killed your dad. I wanted to hold you and tell you that he was never going to hurt you again." -now he watched Len´s face while talking.- "I thought about that. How I was going to be out of his reach sooner or later. His powers were losing effect on me. I knew there was someone there who was waiting to hold me and tell me he was never going to hurt me again."

"Funnily enough I never thought you would be the one saying that to me." -Barry laughed while tears rushed down his face.

Len could not take it anymore. He reached and hugged Barry. One hand was around his waist and the other was around his shoulders. Barry tensed at the first contact but then relaxed. Then, he hugged the other man around the waist. Len rubbed his back with soothing motions, like when he used to do with Lisa.

"See, they are not cold."- he said when his right hand pressed in Barry´s neck.

The broken man laughed, it was not near a real one but it felt like it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Even heroes have the right to bleed"  
> -Superman by Five for fighting

After Barry composed himself, he and Len went into the cortex. Lisa was now up and going, with a look of determination in her face. Len felt Oliver´s eyes on him, but when he looked at the other man he looked at the other side. Apparently, someone was snooping. Before he could keep thinking about it, Cisco called for everyone's attention.

"Caitlin and I found a solution for the Coronel´s powers. After looking at Lisa´s blood we found out how his powers work. We made a wristlet with a dampening solution."

"We have to get rid of him. He is very dangerous."

"We have to make a plan."- Oliver turned and looked at Barry. -"You can´t be in the field."

Barry opened his mouth but before he could say anything Caitlin stopped him.

"Barry, we will do it like that."- she took his hands between her own- "Yes, you are a hero but sometimes you have to step down and take care of yourself first."

"… ok."

After settling that, they went to make a plan. Oliver went again against the Rogues presence but he siblings were adamant on participating. Lisa needed vengeance and so did Len, but nobody needed to know how much he wanted it. Later, Oliver and Len were so into the making of the plan that they forgot about hating each other.

Cisco, Caitlin, Barry and Iris will stay on S.T.A.R labs. The Arrow, Captain Cold, Golden Glider and the Detective West were on the field. Joe needed to ready to involve the police if it was necessary. Len was the bait, Lisa and Oliver had to follow him from afar. When Lisa could remember where she saw the man, they found out that he was staying in a warehouse. Cisco confirmed with the CCTV. The place was a big room, with and office on one corner. Aiden was inside the office, while four men were warding the door.

Len was meant to approach the place from the front like a distraction, while Lisa went from behind and Oliver from above. It was supposed to be an easy job, beat the henchmen, put the bracelets on the meta and leave him to the police. They promised that to Barry. Everyone had a wristlet, a precaution. Len gave Lisa hers, thinking about her safety. She knew, even if they didn´t said much.

When they got inside, they weren´t expecting all the people in the place to point their guns at themselves when Len came in. He stopped, with his gun in the air and after a minute of no movement he lowered the gun. Aiden came out from the office, with no visible weapon.

"Do you like it?"- Aiden walked between two henchmen, grabbing his ribs- "I always liked a bit of drama."

Len could hear the others talking in the comms, looking for a solution. Len walked slowly, trying to get near the other man but before he could reach the middle of the room, the men removed the safety from their guns. He stopped instantly.

"If you get near me or use your gun, they will shoot themselves."- the Coronel took and step forward- "I, on the other hand, can get near you."

The man started walking, getting near Len, when he was a meter apart he started circling him.

"I don´t know what he sees in you. You are old, not handsome enough, a criminal and apparently his enemy."-he was again in front of the other-"I hope you have never done something to him, because I will make sure to torture you slowly."

"Why would I say to you if we have ever done something?"- Len said, trying to irk the man and make him get near him.

Of course that did the trick. _Make him get near enough and try to put the bracelet on_ , he heard someone say on the comms.

"I can make you do it."-Aiden got closer-"Just with a touch."

"I am very stubborn, I don´t think your powers could work on me."

When Aiden was about to touch Len´s face, he reached into his pocket looking for the wristlet but he found none. He left his behind while looking out for Lisa. His breath hitched and he waited for the others man touch. Air came from behind him and a body came in between the two of them. Before he knew it the Coronel was pushed to the floor, with the wristlets on and Barry staggers into Len´s arms.

"You should see were you leave your stuff, Snart."- Barry tried to sound cheeky with Len felt him trembling in his hands.

He turned the speedster away from the other man. When the Coronel saw that, he tried to get up and get near Barry, but Len kicked him the ribs just where he was shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short update. I thank everyone who has comented and liked.  
> The quote at the beginning can be used for both Len and Barry... and maybe myself. This fic started as a way to express what was I feeling at the moment. I was having very destructive thoughts at the moment I was writing this. I was, still am, depressed. Writing helps me feel a bit better. Now that I feel kind of better with myself, I don´t know if I will end this fic. Maybe I will, maybe I will redo it. I don´t really know. We will see.   
> Also, I am very focused on a different idea right now. A massive crossover and some fix it fics from some TV series and movies. So, yeah... that.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic can also been found on tumblr. (http://little-jar.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Title from the song First love by Father Tiger.


End file.
